


Continuing despite everyone

by Give_me_that_pen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Professor George Washington, alex got George in trouble, just warm love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: Alex has a meeting with the colleges dean to talk about a student who accused him of having a relationship with Professor Washington. Despite the relationship being real, Alex would do anything to protect George. In return George shows Alex the love he knows he’s in need of.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Continuing despite everyone

The stress was evident.

Incredibly noticeable to the people around Alex. Everyone can tell he was just about ready to go off. He stormed across campus getting ready to confront George about the recent email he received. Step by step, so close.

At this point, he was no longer fast walking, he was running. Running all the way to the history department. Alex had passed by several professors all giving him concerning looks. Only he knew what was going on.

“What the hell” Alex yelled getting into George’s office. “Calm down and lower your voice” George hushed getting up to close the door before Alex’s outburst can be heard.

“Why are you telling me to calm down! You should also be freaking out! I just left the dean’s office and she lectured me on a student who snitched! They’re claiming we have a relationship and that’s why they failed” Alex groaned.

George pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. “It was that kid Aaron Burr. Alex it’s not my fault his work was shit” George explained sitting back in his chair.

“What! If I would have known I would have snapped him! My god, what grade did you give him that he accused us” Alex laughed off. “I failed him” George stated looking away from Alex.

Alex could not believe the words he just heard. “You what” he questioned. “He never gave a real stance. Never had any worthwhile arguments” now looking at Alex. “Why would I give someone a good grade when they’ve flirted with the topic for three pages, it’s not how I grade” George finished.

“Oh” was all Alex could say. Coming to terms that it was indeed not his fault. It wasn’t his fault for burr, the dean, or George’s reputation on the line.

“Stop worrying, darling” George said snapping Alex out of his thoughts. He had crossed his desk to stand in front of Alex. “It’s not your fault” he said placing a strong yet warm hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“We shouldn’t continue seeing each other than. I mean I’m applying to grad school and you’re my only way in... I don’t want people to think I, well for lack of better words, fucked my way to the top” Alex insisted on shrugging the hands off of him and failed. George’s hands wouldn’t budge, letting Alex know he was there for him.

“No need to. Seriously no one should care. Nobody said anything when I took you under my wing” George reasoned.

“I have to get there on my own. I don’t want people to think I’m not smart enough to make it. I have to be the person who got themselves here” Alex worried. “And yet you did. Here you are. You’re continuing despite everyone’s thoughts is this what the whole storm into my office was about? That you don’t think you’re worthy or good enough” George questioned softening his gaze.

“More than that, I don’t want to be found as a fraud” Alex said while averting his gaze to his shoes. George got on his knees so he was looking up at Alexander. “Sweetheart you deserve everything. You did everything on your own and now you’re here with people helping you out. You are beyond worthy, don’t forget it” George finished holding onto to Alex’s knees and hugging him. “What do you say we get out of here. Go to my place, watch some Netflix and relax. I went to a bakery yesterday so I have plenty to eat, you deserve a break” George got up from his position. That was less of a question and more of how the night would go. Alex complied.

On the walk to George’s car he didn’t understand how he got this lucky. How he can mess up a numerous number of times yet George was still patient with him. The car ride to George’s place was silent. Music was playing to make Alex feel more comfortable nonetheless. How did he end up here?

The next morning Alex woke up in George’s bed. The sun filtering in as George tiredly rubbed his back. “Good morning love,” George yawned. “What do you say we head in the shower, okay” George said getting up and going into the bathroom to start the water. George gathered his clothes for him and Alex to wear. “Come on, get up” George called from the bathroom the bedroom shared. Alex decided to get up and join him. If this was what true love was, he never wanted to get rid of it.

He could deal with Burr another day, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed<3 leave any questions and I’ll answer:)


End file.
